pacmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PacMan.EXE
This is a faithful reboot of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. It has elements from Mega Man NT Warrior and Mega Man Battle Network, and Namco's Galaxian , Dig Dug/Mr. Driller, Rally-X , and Mappy Franchises. Story In 200X, networking technology has been integrated into society. In fact, So much that special computer programs called Net Navis are needed to efficiently process the data. Netnavis are stored in Personal Terminals, devices that act as phones; pagers; instant messengers; news beams; and hacking devices all in one. They're essentially hand held computers. A net navi named Spook.EXE plots against the pretend world and cyberspace. With his Ghost Viruses, he and his netop Alvin Killer plans rule both pretend earth and cyberspace. A netnavi named Pacster.EXE (codename PacMan.EXE or just PacMan) and his netop P1 (real name Dakotta Posey) must become a new breed of hero. Watch out netcrime:The Pac is Back. Main Characters Dakotta Posey/P1- a video gaming geek turned netop when PacMan.EXE comes into his life. To face against, Spook.EXE, He must form a bond with Pacster and together become legends. This series incarnation of Spiral, Sir Cumference, and Professor Pac-Man. PacMan.EXE- This navi was made fun of because he had no netop. He gains a friend in the form of Dakotta who becomes his netop to face against Spook.EXE. He is based off the version of Pac-Man from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. His signature transformation system is Berry Fusion which is based off the Power Berries also from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. ClueMan.EXE and Larry Rhubarb jr. (contrary to the name he's a cucumber)- The netnavi and netop duo who are friends PacMan.EXE and P1. They are based off of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson with some elements from the Clue board game franchise. Cylindria.EXE and Penelope "Penny" Rhubarb- the girlfriends of PacMan and P1 who are competitors in Rally-X Grand Prix Spook.EXE- the main villain of the series and archenemy of PacMan.EXE. He is based off of the numerous archenemies of Pac-Man in the games mainly Betrayus from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Alvin Killer- the lackey and netop of Spook.EXE and the creator of the Ghost Viruses. This series incarnation of Dr. Buttocks. Blinky.EXE, Pinky.EXE, Inky.EXE, and Clyde.EXE- Henchnavis of Spook.EXE Minor Heroes Joe Good and Sonic.EXE- the main rivals of PacMan.EXE and P1. The navi has no relation to the character of the same name. They are competitors in the NetNavi Combat League and Rally-X Grand Prix. Cameron Cuke and Tails.EXE- best friends of Sonic.EXE and Joe Good the navi has no relation to the character of the same name Brock Pea and Knuckles.EXE- close friends of Sonic.EXE and Joe Good the navi has no relation to the character of the same name Laura Carrot and Amy.EXE- girlfriends of Sonic.EXE and Joe Good the navi has no relation to the character of the same name Johnny Pea and BurnMan.EXE- competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament and Netnavi Combat League Jessie Pea and LavaGirl.EXE- competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament Ben Ketchup and Mario.EXE- PacMan.EXE and P1's main rivals in the Battlenavis Tournament and Rally-X Grand Prix Petunia Rhubarb and Aquagirl.EXE- PacMan.EXE and P1's close friends who are competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament and Netnavi Combat League James Asparagus jr. and Frogger.EXE- PacMan.EXE and P1's close friends who are competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament and Rally-X Grand Prix Carissa Carrot and ChillGirl.EXE- competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament Joe Pea and Snowman.EXE- competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament and Rally-X Grand Prix Bobby Ketchup jr. and MineMan.EXE- close friends of PacMan.EXE and P1 who are competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament and NetNavi Combat League Benny Ketchup and DonkeyKong.EXE- close friends of PacMan.EXE and P1 who are competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament and Netnavi Combat League Jean Claude Pea and TinMan.EXE- close friends of PacMan.EXE and P1 who are competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament and the Netnavi Combat League Philippe Pea and ShockMan.EXE- close friends of PacMan.EXE and P1 who are competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament and Rally-X Grand Prix Lyla Carrot and TreeGirl.EXE- close friends of PacMan.EXE and P1 who are competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament and Netnavi Combat League Jimmy Pea and LightMan.EXE- competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament and Netnavi Combat League Patricia Rhubarb and VineMan.EXE- close friends of PacMan.EXE and P1 who are competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament Jim Pea- a competitor in the Battlenavis Tournament along with his navi DrillerMan.EXE DrillerMan.EXE- a competitor in the Battlenavis Tournament. the navi is this series incarnation of Dig Dug Gil.EXE- a solo navi who is this series incarnation of Gilgamesh from the Tower of Druaga Pedro Rhubarb and Mappy.EXE- a netcop duo. the navi is this series incarnation of Mappy and competitor in Netnavi Combat League Minor Villains Mr. Shadow and ShinobiMan.EXE- cheating competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament Calvin Cuke/Killer Roast/King Galaga- the creator and leader of the Galaga Viruses Galaga Viruses- viruses designed by Calvin Cuke to fight against PacMan.EXE. this series incarnation of the Galaxians Pooka Viruses- the enemies of both PacMan.EXE and DrillerMan.EXE. this series incarnation of the Pookas Fygar Viruses- the enemies of both PacMan.EXE and DrillerMan.EXE. this series incarnation of the Fygars Dr. Eggman- the archenemy of Sonic.EXE MetalSonic.EXE- the robotic doppelganger of Sonic.EXE Badnik Viruses- the enemies of Sonic.EXE Pacula.EXE- the solo navi leader of the shadow navis. Shadow PacMan.EXE- the Shadow Navi form of PacMan.EXE MunchMan.EXE- Doppelganger of PacMan.EXE who is a modified copy of his data Based off of the numerous Pac-Man Clones made over the years specifically Munch-Man for the TI-99/4A. His signature transformation system is called Energy Fusion which is a copy of Berry Fusion and is based off of the Power Berries from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures and the Energizers from Munch Man for the TI-99/4A. He is a competitor in Netnavi Combat League Nicky Carrot/P2- Doppelganger of P1 who copied PacMan.EXE's data and modified it into MunchMan.EXE. He is competitor along with his navi in Netnavi Combat League Pete Pea and Golvis.EXE- the duo who are this series incarnation of Golvis the Ghost and Jack the Guitar Jack Asparagus/Mr. D-''' the archenemy of Frogger.EXE '''Net Cats- Pretendlanders who have Technology that enable them to traverse the cyber space and pretend world. the enemies of Mappy.EXE * Pablo Pea- the leader of group * Pamela Rhubarb- Casey's Girlfriend * Casey Carrot- Expert Criminal * Trevor Carrot-''' the creator of the Net Cat technology * '''Pam Rhubarb- Trevor's girlfriend * Lyle Carrot- Trevor's Best Friend Druaga.EXE- the archenemy of Gil.EXE GlitchMan.EXE- A solo navi who is an enemy of PacMan.EXE. He is based off the infamous Level 256 with some elements of the Pacinator. Competitions Rally-X Grand Prix- A net race that is this series incarnation of Rally-X Battlenavis- A net battle tournament based off of Battlebots NetNavi Combat League- A net battle tournament based off of Robot Combat League P1's Paraphernaila PacMan.EXE's P.E.T. Namco Legends Link Navis * Mappy.EXE * DrillerMan.EXE * Gil.EXE Customized Battle Chip Folder with Power Berry Battle Chips and Super PacMan.EXE Battle Chip P1 suit ( blue sunglasses and red shirt and pants with black gloves and boots and has PacMan.EXE's navi mark)